


Wet Dreams

by StellanObsession



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellanObsession/pseuds/StellanObsession
Summary: Promt from a picture of Valery with his hand in his coat pocket
Relationships: Jared Harris/Stellan Skarsgård, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Wet Dreams

Boris and Valery had had to move to some other living quarters, an abandoned apartment in Pripyat, due to an issue with the plumbing in the hotel they were staying in. Valery was back first as Boris had had to attend some meetings with some other committee members. He thought he would take a nice hot shower to make him feel better. He felt he wanted to wash his troubles away. Lately he'd been feeling very down; the process of the clean-up and the radiation exposure was slowly starting to take its toll on him. He could also see how it was affecting Boris a little more each day, not that Boris would openly admit it. Valery so desperately wanted to ease some of Boris' pain. He longed for Boris' tender yet firm touch. There had been some vague moments of intimacy between them, but Valery yearned for something more than a slight touch or a celebratory hug. He thought to himself that a man like Boris was beyond him, out of his reach. What would a strong, powerful and wonderfully handsome man like Boris see in a nerdy, awkward scientist like Valery?   
Boris came through the front door of the apartment just as Valery was coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was mumbling to himself, looking perplexed. "Valery, what's wrong?", asked Boris.   
"Well, not only do we have the upheaval of what little comfort & normality we had, now the shower doesn't even work properly and I can't take a decent shower", moaned Valery.   
"Well what's wrong with it?", asked Boris impatiently, trying to maintain his composure with a wet and bare chested Valery stood in front of him. His mind raced to all sorts of thoughts like how he'd love to rub his big hands all over Valery's freckled chest and caress his nipples, squeezing them between his thumb and finger.   
Valery finally muttered, "well, do you think you could take a look at it, Boris?" Boris, momentarily flustered, realised Valery was talking about the shower and replied, "But I don't know anything about showers. You're the scientist".   
"Yes but you're more of an engineer."   
Boris sighed, but took off his jacket, shoes & socks, climbed into the bath, switching on the shower. The water was mainly coming out of the joint between the hose & the shower head with little water coming through the head of the shower. Boris then took the shower head from the holder on the wall & unscrewed it from the hose. As he did so the excess water spilled down Boris' trousers, mainly wetting his groin area. Valery couldn't help but to smirk to himself whilst Boris was cursing profusely. Valery threw another towel from the rail to Boris who commenced wiping himself to dry his trousers, but as Boris was rubbing his groin with the towel, Valery just stood there gazing with so much lust, wishing it was him drying Boris. He could feel himself getting slightly aroused, instinctively letting out a groan of want. This made Boris look up. They caught each other's lusty gaze but both were slightly embarrassed and looked away from each other immediately. Boris cleared his throat & said, "We need a new washer!." He went into the kitchen & started pulling out drawers. Surely enough, he found a box with an assortment of nails, nuts, bolts and some washers. He took a handful of the washers and found the required size. He climbed back into the bath, placed the washer inside the hose, screwed the shower head back on and placed it back into the holder on the wall. All the while Valery, still only wearing a towel around his waist, was intently observing and admiring the hasty yet calm way Boris seemed to be carrying out his task. Boris, feeling extremely proud of himself, turned to Valery and said "See, all done, Valery!".   
He then proceeded to turn on the water, wanting to show off his ability to swiftly solve a problem. He forgot however, that the pressure would now be higher as it was sealed and was now coming through the shower head properly. The head sprung up in the holder and the water poured out all over Boris, soaking him thoroughly. Valery was laughing so hard he was crying. Boris scrambled to switch off the shower , jumped out of the bath with great athleticism for a man of his years and grabbed Valery's arms, pinning him against the wall. “You think it's funny, Valera?” Boris asked, pressing himself against Valery's naked torso.   
"Well, for that you can get wet too." Valery freed his hand from the grip & ran it across Boris' chest. Boris' wet shirt clung to him, exposing the flesh beneath. They glared into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity, until Boris slowly moved toward Valery and very softly and gently, kissed him on the lips. He allowed Valery to kiss him back before he felt sure enough to place his tongue inside Valery's mouth. Valery tasted so sweet, just as he had imagined for all those months. Boris' hand groped Valery's beautiful neck before wandering down his back. His hand continued down to the top of the towel Valery was still wearing & pushed it away, stroking his lovely plump arse. He then took Valery's hand in a much more gentle way and asked in his rough but sensual voice, "How big are the beds in this place?."   
"I don't know," Valery whispered. "Well, shall we go and find out...Together?" replied Boris. Valery didn't answer the question but bit his bottom lip and looked up at Boris with a sweet grin and showed him the way to his bedroom.  
The following evening, Valery was still on a high after his evening with his Boris. It had truly been the most amazing night of his life, but he was sure there would be more to come in their short lives. Boris was in meetings again, so before Valery went back to the apartment he took a moment to sit & reminisce and think about the future. As he sat down he put his hand in his pocket & there was the washer he'd removed from the shower hose the night before. He couldn't help but smile slightly to himself!


End file.
